it was worth it
by humour girls
Summary: Twilight one-shot rosalieXEmmett


**It was worth it**

Emmett POV

Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm late for my date with Rosalie. She's going to kill me. I zapped around my closet-which was three times larger than my room thanks to Alice- trying to find something decent to wear,and its not something I'm good at. I just grabbed a black jeans,a brown t-shirt,a white shirt,a green tie and big black coat. I ran down the stairs and jumped into the back of our car.

"Emmett!"_Oh shit! Here she goes!_."What are you doing in the car with just your boxers?! Why aren't you dressed?! You are 30 minutes late! Do you know how long that is!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I said with a puppy dog face.

"Just shut up." She said._ Yes it worked!_

"It didn't work you pee brain! Now be a good boy and climb into the trunk."

"What the...the trunk...why?"

"Cause you've been a bad boy. Now go!"

"Ok can I dress first?"

"No you'll find a way to do that in the trunk."

I climbed out of the car and into the trunk. I am gonna get her back...somehow. The drive was extremely short and ended after a few minutes... I think. Well.. I won't lie to you I was day dreaming half of the time and spent the other half trying to put my clothes on...and finally...success! I burst through the back seat. I found Rosallie screaming her lungs out . She was really angry at the traffic. This was the perfect place to get her back. Luckily,for others...the windows were tinted. I came to the passengers seat and switched off the car and put the hazards on.

"I'm so gonna get you back for what you did earlier!" I said with a smirk.

"Emmett I don't wanna hurt you." She warned

"Sorry," I said"I didn't mean to upset you." I moved away from her and went to the backseat.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"I'm taking off my clothes." I replied"I'm feeling really hot." Let the games begin. I started to slowly pull my shirt over my head.

"Oh its still a little hot." I said as I unbuckled my belt and took off my pants. Then I slowly reached for the hem of my boxers and pulled on side down exposing my V line then I pulled the other letting my cock get some fresh air. I lyed down and on the seat and stretched out. I sneeked a glance at Rosalie and she had started to rub her legs together. I knew this would work. To push her off the edge, I grabbed the shaft of my cock and started to pump it up and down.

"Mmm." Wow I heard a a moan from someone. I was going excrutiatingly slow. Up and down. Rosalie licked her lips,she reached under her skirt amd started to rub above her panties.

"Oh how much I hate you right now,Emmett." She said to me. Then she jumped ontop of me,pushed my hands away and grabbed my semi-hard cock. She looked at it lustfully. She then grabbed it at its base,squeezed a little. She looked me in the eyes and began to slowly stroke. Wait,wasn't I supposed to be punishing her? SO I grabbed her hands and pulled them away. I flipped her over an layed her down on the seat. I slowly unbottoned her white silk blouse. She had on a black lacy bra and 34 B tits which were barely covered up. I went to her neck. I kissed,sucked,bit and licked it,getting a response of pleasurable moans. My hand secretly snaked under her skirt and panties. She hadnt realised a thing until my middle finger entered her wet pussy.

"Aaah." She screamed out in surprise. I slowly pumped in and out of her pussy and this was annoying her.

"Emmett plea..." I pushed in a second finger and began to pump her really fast.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah." She said between shaky breaths. I could see her,she was was almost at her climax.

"I'm ...almost...there." That's when I pulled my fingers out. She whined in protest.

"No,no,no...you only cum when I let you." I wispered huskily into her ear. I unclasped her bra and slid my tongue over her hard nipples, then flicking it. I took it into my mouth and sucked hard,like a baby suckling on its mother's breasts. She moaned loudly.

"Aah...Em...mett...okay...I'll...say...it...p-p-p...PLEASE!"

"That's what I wanted to here." I said with a smirk. With that out of the way I impaled into her. Her back arched and her pink nipples peeked.

"F-f-faster!" I did as I was told. The car was now rocking back and forth. I sped up,going faster,harder and deeper with each thrust that I made. Once again Rosalie was close , she was almost there,she just needed one more thrust. Then I pulled out. Rosalie's eyes shot open and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why Emmett,why?" She asked. I just stood up,put my clothes back on and opened the door. She still lye there,topless,her skitt on her waist and a shocked look on her face. I stepped out and pocked my head back in

"I'll just leave you here to jack yourself off." I said and closed the door. I ran back to the house. Even if I also had to jack myself off, it was worth every moment to see that look on Rosalie's face.

**The end**

**Ok guys we know its short,but we're sorry this is to make up for all the weeks we hadn't updated. We would like to apologize to the readers and all so sorry,so read and review,if you have any questions just ask away! We don't mind!**

**-peace out**

**-humour girls**


End file.
